


天啦噜天总迷弟属性藏的这么深的吗

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·自娱自乐·论坛体+双视角





	1. Chapter 1

论坛/娱乐八卦专区

天啦噜天总迷弟属性藏的这么深的吗？？

1L 楼主

RT 我最近无意间发现有小仙女在某个社交软件上找到了还是当年天总的发言，应该有人看见过吧，就那句“羽生太帅了我勒个去”哈哈哈哈哈，我这几天一直都在脑海里单句循环好久……别的发言就不透露了不要窥探别人隐私，好歹天总还要面子的，大家懂的。  
不过我是真的没想到原来现在采访都波澜不惊的天总迷弟属性藏的这么深的吗？？他现在采访提及羽生都很冷静的说“我从小就喜欢羽生“，当时我还纳闷了很久，粉偶像这么多年还同台竞技，就这么冷静？？阿西我真的很疑惑，有资深老粉科普一下吗？

2L

挽尊。

楼主的疑问恕我不能解答，毕竟我也是新粉，颜狗一个，被天总的小虎牙与冰上李慕白圈粉，入花滑本无缘分，全靠颜值死撑。

3L

2L那位，我劝你早日认清事实，天总再怎么霸气也还是逃不过我们觉得很奶的认知。

4L

3L给天总点面子。

5L

还愣着干嘛！笑啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

6L

3L不要这么轻易说出真相啦！！哈哈哈哈哈哈！

7L

反差萌不好吗！说真的当初因为平昌奥运会看天总采访，被他沉稳的气场给惊到了，真的有大将之风，大有可为啊！可惜后来……被社会摇跟抖音洗脑，还有各种表情包，变成了奶奶粉后来又切换到女友粉，有丝分裂到心甘情愿……

8L

做人呢最重要的是开心，他喜欢就好……自己爱的运动员，啥都接受（我说的就是你张某科！就算你公布恋情我也支持你！（PS做鱼.JPG）

8L

楼上请克制住！！歪楼了！

9L

哎……我也曾经以为天总处事不惊，遇事不慌，真的很MAN了！谁知道，小孩私下奶成那种样子，受不了受不了……想偷孩子了……

10L

强行与楼上达成共识！偷孩子组队加我一个！实在不行就照着他生个孩子吧！

11L

10L想的有点远啊！危险发言小黑屋了解一下？

12L

问题是这辈子我们都得不到博洋的了：)幻想一下不好吗！我们又不能跳出4LZ+3T吸引天总注意，你以为一个跳跃就能吸引目光的剧情还能出现在我们这些猪猪女孩身上吗！不存在的你们清醒一点！

13L

楼上用”还能“两个词……是不是指的某位拥有“目光漂移定位系统有他找到博洋不用愁”的花滑运动员做过的事←←

14L

emmmmmmmm那是不能轻易说出来的名字……我怕某些粉丝又过来打架，我这键盘生锈太久打人估计很疼。

15L

楼上怕不是傻了，楼主都敢提出来名字了还怕个球，又没说人坏话，咋地了，在自己的论坛聊天灌水表明题目内容还敢过来找抽，我这头号天粉的牛皮不是吹出来的，是身经百战干出来的！要让他们知道这条道还是有人罩着天总的！

16L

楼上大佬6666666！

 

17L

人间正道是沧桑，何处不是正义啊……哎。

18L 楼主

不是……！你们说了这么久倒是回复一下楼主的问题啊？QWQ我真的很好奇……我没怕过掐架的，就理智分析一下天天怎么这么会克制迷弟小心思，瞎几把乱猜测也行，不过要是他敢过来看我就是真的方了……毕竟他是一个贴近粉丝生活的窥屏大佬……微博事件大家都造，太皮了！

 

19L

老粉告诉你，天天就是个普通人，男孩子有那种心思再正常不过，年少的崇拜与喜欢嘛，谁没有，暗地里都会偷偷打CALL什么的，更何况对方还这么优秀，是项目的标杆，学习并作为偶像几乎是每一个人都会有的经历。至于克制，其实他都懂的，比我们想象中的要懂很多，他个网瘾少年说不定还知道羽生现在有多火，说他蹭热度的话肯定也有不少，我都看见了那些发言，过分，所以就没敢太放肆了吧。

 

20L

哇……这么推测天总岂不是在隐忍？不能因为我而让你被推到风口浪尖上？太、太偶像剧了点……爆哭！

21L

被推到风口浪尖的是天总啊好不好！羽生都不怎么关注网络，基本上远离这些烦人事，哎！

22L

心疼我们人见人爱的天！都不忍心说什么太皮了，明明只是简单地皮一下，明明只是想表达一下自己对偶像的喜欢……这都不行？

23L

林子大了什么鸟都有，谁知道网络上那些人怎么说，要我说就该禁止那些小学生们傻女孩们上网玩微博！整天就知道瞎几把幻想，有这个时间不如把核心价值观抄个二百五十遍！多写点作业补补脑子，真可怜。

24L

所以说天总采访这么淡定是因为不能轻易说出崇拜？将你好好放在心上什么的……少年的他说出那些话的勇气，如今呢被收好了吗。

25L

这牵涉到很多问题，比如羽生在中国的人气和现在社会的风气……头大，我想起我自己被讨论这种问题的毕业论文所支配的恐惧。

26L

太复杂了这不适合我们这群天天向上的可爱女孩qwq我只想发单纯的欣赏这项运动和天天带来的感动……

27L

谁不是呢，我们想这么多干嘛……心塞。

28L

24L为什么突然煽情……别这样qaq说不定是天总觉得中二时期的话太羞耻了哈哈哈哈哈不好意思再说出来，毕竟是黑历史啊哈哈哈哈哈这简直是公开处刑！

29L

综上所述，我甚至可以合理推测一下：  
请问博洋选手，据说您很早以前就视羽生结弦为偶像，最开始您是怎么看待他的呢？  
天总：woc难道要我当面说出那些事吗？  
此时他的脑海里全是“羽生太帅了我勒个去”。

但是不能这么做，所以他露出迷人虎牙，笑了下淡定地说：“我从小就喜欢羽生”。

（强颜欢笑.JPG）

30L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈29L优秀！

31L

优秀！！米沙的小屋采访的那次，天总估计心态崩了哈哈哈哈好难克制住内心的狂热  
内心：“我的妈我真的得到了羽生的拥抱啊啊啊啊我的偶像”  
表面：“比小熊还好？”“没毛病。”

32L

因为我怕我一开口就是“太帅了我的妈我真的很开心很爆炸螺旋式上升”所以就这么学会了淡定吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

33L

私底下还是老粉，近距离接触大佬的前线人员，表面坐定如钟，采访时捂脸笑心里却想的是“艾玛我是真的喜欢他啊”

再也不能直视以后淡定的天总了，脑子里都是粉丝迷弟的弹幕，忍住想要去接触偶像的想法真的太辛苦了天总，社会社会。

我觉得怕是天天从没想过自己会暴露这句话的一天……

 

34L

这就是网红的代价……晓得不，金娇娇。

35L

天总：当初年少不更事，谁知道后面发展成这样子，造孽

36L

天总：请不要这么对我好吗，离我的生活远一点！

37L

有本事你也离我们生活远一点！普天同庆天方夜谭天生一对这些成语是你该懂的吗？啊？

38L

天总：哎呀妈啊说到我偶像，怎么办我要怎么夸？！嘴角胡TM乱翘，表面波澜不惊，内心慌的一笔

39L

面上波澜不惊内心哭着说我老喜欢他了，完全OJBK

40L

非常符合老娘追星的心态了！丫的难道你说到你偶像还克制的住吗！！那肯定要死命夸上天啊！！要我夸我偶像肯定把我毕生所学的所有褒义词都用上！夸他个天花乱坠飘飘欲仙，才不可能就淡定地说一句“喜欢很久”好吗！！才！不！可！能！

41L

?对啊不可愣！不说喜欢到爆炸成烟花是不可愣的！一动不动是王八！

42L

我不追星，但喜欢演员都会疯狂赞美加安利，就算再佛我也不会冷静如鸡，毕竟他是你喜欢的人啊！！

43L

天天年少的时候曾经毫不顾忌地说出自己的喜欢，那时候羽生还没这么出名呢……对于运动员来说这种感情还是很纯粹的，无关荣誉无关奖牌，你最基础的滑行和跳跃才是吸引我的原因……所以你就是我的偶像，我喜欢你理所当然啊。

44L

很理所当然，我曾经就是这么爱我的学长的，就是因为他在我的学习领域是优秀的人，足以吸引我而去超越并肩，才有了后来幸福的故事。

45L

楼上的人生好棒啊……好羡慕。

46L

+1！！

47L

可是天天曾经也说过他喜欢最好的，普皇他也喜欢。

48L

让我来zqsg来一发：不是所有众人看来最好的都很好。再好的也有人不屑一顾，嗤之以鼻。只是在我心里我很喜欢，所以就是最好的。

普皇跟羽生也有被人不待见的时候，但天天还是很喜欢。

49L

那些不懂花滑的人喜欢有什么用呢……他们才是在这个领域里真正能彼此欣赏的人啊……

50L

可惜网络太发达了……好乱，什么人都有,所以天天才比较克制？自己真的喜欢就好了？不必大声喧哗他喜欢什么，真的没必要，他是认真的。

51L

这让我想到了一句话……“喜欢就会放肆，但爱就是克制。”

52L

别了……虐心，扎人。

53L

51L请停止散发你的思维！我们天天啥都不懂！

54L

楼上别傻，大智若愚听说过不，天总啥都懂得，只是他不说，连受伤都不会说出来当比赛失利的借口，总是会说谎话骗我们别担心，他怎么可能不懂。

55L

最懂的人被伤的最深，哈尔滨大骗子！

56L

大骗子……联动隔壁仙台大骗子，我真是想打人。

57L

仙台那个，呵，就知道拼命，拜托了开心滑下去就好了，为什么要去拼搏呢！

58L

不去争取就不是他了！这就是我双担粉的原因啊啊啊！！这么好的两个人！

59L

疯狂赞同楼上！

59L

那么羽生怎么看待博洋呢？新粉因为互动而来，想了解更多细节！

60L

我给你几个链接，都是他们彼此接触过的同台竞技糖的整理楼，很多双担粉高举友好互萌旗帜为爱发电，快去点赞评论！QAQ

【链接一】【链接二】【链接三】

还有两个链接是两人采访提及到对方的合集，可深度挖掘可与愉快吃糖！

【波澜不惊天总采访篇】【欢欣若狂柚哥采访篇】

61L

名字什么鬼23333333是因为一个提及羽生非常淡定，一个提及天天说话都破音吗hhhhhhhhhhh

62L

名场面【波澜不惊：我从小就喜欢羽生】【欢欣若狂：博洋选手的五周跳挑战】了解下

 

63L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈精彩！

64L

真的很著名了哈哈哈哈哈！

65L

看来柚子真的很喜欢天天了……喜欢的放肆，比如平昌冬奥会时两个强行拥抱，抱完一个不够继续上腿抱，话说拥抱在心理上会给人一种鼓舞的力量，这就是柚子发自内心地想鼓励后辈而拥抱的原因吗？是因为想让他快点振作起来吗？

66L

还有合影常用的小蜘蛛手势……那已经是外放强烈到刺破我裂开的手机屏幕扑面而来的喜爱之情了！他真的特别喜欢用这个手势！小树枝都不宠爱了，更别说他在练习时总是会看天天……简直没眼看……

67L

哎看来就止步于喜欢吧，天天的跳跃这么好看，被他一眼钟情，还跟他说“I like your jump.”，曾经多次在采访面前说起天天推动时代的作用，真的是很外放的喜欢了。咦，等等，我不知不觉地用上了一眼钟情这个词……

68L

危险.JPG

69L

中文博大精深……你懂的。

70L 楼主

怎么不知不觉就……这么多楼了，看的我眼花……喝口天总同款安慕希冷静一下。

这么看来天天似乎还是很喜欢羽生的嘛！甚至用上天生一对，做粉丝的怎么可能没幻想过自己能和偶像在一起？？我也幻想白日做梦好吗？有本事你们发誓你们没这种想法？用现在流行的话来解释，这就是“我X偶像”的正确幻想打开方式啊……看来迷弟属性人设从没崩塌，淡定说自己喜欢，只是掩饰自己慌方徨的内心。

哎男孩，心思真的是，看的透透的。

羽生嘛，估计就是特别关心喜欢的后辈，虽然我也很想挖掘一下他到底在想什么……那些互动肆无忌惮地向全世界宣布“我最喜欢博洋”的调调是怎么回事？别逼我拿起小本本深度剖析心理，这我真是搞不懂！

71L

其实羽生相对来说心思会比较复杂，好吧认真说就是摸不透猜不着，不正经的说就是日常崩掉自己的人设，在违法边缘试探摩擦，大家也懂得（疯狂暗示

72L

但如此复杂的人也能这么放肆表达喜欢的欢欣鼓舞？那到底是有多喜欢噢？羽生在我看来一直都是冷静理智温和的人设，甚至还有点冷漠疏离，所以表达喜欢的热烈让我怀疑人生。

73L

仙子嘛……不食人间烟火（不

74L

72L有些人喜欢什么是真的会不知觉的外露的。比如羽生爱的花滑，我明显看得出来他上冰眼神都在发光，虔诚地滑冰，用心去热爱，无关世俗，无关他人的赞叹与期望，想尽力得到想要的一切，所以就连靠近也是执着又坚定。

75L

我可不可以四舍五入的当作他们真的很喜欢对方TAT一个克制但纯粹，一个热烈但执着，我要哭了。

76L

我也想这么看……

77L

我也想，不是说有多拉郎，只是这种感情不是很美好的吗……想想就感动。真的非常简单的感情。

78L

哎……散了吧，这想想就好了。我先去哭一会。

 

-两天后-

 

79L 楼主

Woc！！我的妈！！

80L

？？？？绝了！

81L

卧槽！！！我的天！

82L

发生什么事了吗！！孩子外训回来了？！！可以看到哭着喊着求回来看奶奶一眼的孙子了吗？？

83L

什么？？？真的吗！！！我现在就想把天儿从加拿大扒回来！好好见一次再塞回去！TAT这都多久了！！

84L

不是！是羽生最近的采访！！！！

85L

咋了？？这次是让博洋跳六周跳吗？

86L

还记得昨天天天直播说跟羽生和BO叔合作训练很顺利吗？他那时只简单直播了一下，被小仙女们录下来后发现，录屏最后！！

87L

最后怎么了？？？

88L

最后有妹子问这次见到偶像开心吗？天总很高兴很激动地说了句“开心啊。超级开心！”

89L

很高兴的这么说？？maye！波澜不惊人设呢？

90L

估计是真的很开心？当时他跟羽生一起上冰还拜托妈妈直播了一会呢，据说在滑行上得到很多提升。

91L

能跟从小喜欢的偶像一起训练这再不开心都不是个合格迷弟吧！！而且他还这么想成为打不败的金博洋，有机会实现更开心啊！！还跟偶像一起努力……妈耶，我当时激动到三天三夜没睡着，更别说天天了！打滚！

92L

一切笑容都是有原因的噢！！

93L

真的开心是掩饰不住的，就跟真的喜欢一样。哎，真的高兴的说出了自己的想法，不用再压抑着。

94L

后来我懂了原来年少的你早已经把喜欢说过无数次，努力克制变得更好后，才终于敢大声说出来这句喜欢和开心。他曾与众人为你欢呼，波澜不惊为你鼓掌，只是还没到时候，承诺过后才敢放肆。

95L

楼上怎么突然……！！！啊啊啊啊！！

96L

猝不及防……后来我也懂了，曾经他怎么藏着这么深。

97L

哭了……槽！！干嘛啊！！

98L

我一个呼吸难受就想哭……

98L

有感而发而已。大家别当真，话说羽生的采访是什么？？

99L

对对，是什么？？（委屈巴巴抹眼泪QaQ

100L

噢！就是近期羽生被一个杂志的人采访过，问他怎么看待自己喜欢的人。等下哦我翻译给你们看！

101L

大家心照不宣的……看吧，真的，不管是不是想的那样，都好好祝福对方。

102L

是的，同意楼上，有些话也不是随便说得出口的，说出来就是考虑过的，这段采访时记者后来在自己的小圈子里发来的，恰好我们有小仙女认识，真的是很恰好了，给了我们一个继续幻想的机会。

103L

哎，多好啊。叹气。

104L

我来了我来了！

记者：您觉得你会怎么对待喜欢的人呢？

羽生（笑）：大概是藏不住的喜欢，忍不住看着TA吧，毕竟是真的喜欢。

记者：如此形容吗？有人开玩笑地说您这样就像是看着博洋君呢。

羽生：啊，博洋是很多人喜欢着呢。我确实是喜欢的。

记者：那可真的非常令人羡慕，毕竟大家都很喜欢你们。（对不起，这里我私心问了一句，真的）那如果是按照您的标准，会如何跟博洋告白呢？

羽生：……认真的吗？

记者：您也可以选择不答，我只是开开玩笑而已，您知道的，我们需要一些精彩的对话。

羽生：您会放出来吗？

记者：我偶尔会记录一下采访内容，只在小圈子里放，如果您介意，我可以说是私下玩笑，也可以全部删去。

羽生：那……倒不必，我可以说，我理解您的辛苦。

记者：感谢谅解。（其实我真的只是开个玩笑，我们大家都非常喜欢他们，但后面羽生的话太过美好，我忍不住想分享给同样喜欢他们的大家）

这里我做了些调整方便大家理解。

105L

哇塞……

106L

官方好会玩……

107L

我要疯了……啊啊啊啊啊！后来呢！！

108L

后续呢！！后续呢！！

109L

后来说了什么啊啊啊啊啊啊！！跪求！！

110L

啊啊啊求大佬们别说话说一半！

111L

人呢！！翻译的小天使呢！！

112L

万人血书跪求天使降临！！！

113L

啊啊啊不好意思下面的翻译卡住了

114L

这就来，稍等！

115L

好！！qaq感谢！！！

116L

感谢！！

 

117L

羽生：如果我说的话，大概会说：我喜欢你，跟喜欢我的花滑一样，我从未掩饰。

记者：那有多喜欢？

羽生：如爱我仅此一次的生命一样，万分珍惜，未敢言弃。

118L

记者：这已经是……

羽生：这已经是爱了。

119L

…………

120L

我擦！！！暴击！！！

121L

我OIHUGUIFYUFOGUHUFTYR7T！！！？？

 

122L

我受不了……！啊啊啊我的天啊……柚哥啊我爆哭……

123L

我的妈……我的心情难以言表……HIHIOVFYGJibigyibiuy

124L

……已经说不出话来了……

125L 楼主

我都他妈不知做了什么……

126L 楼主

我怕是上辈子拯救世界了……

127L  
我平复心情回来了……我跑了十五圈……嗯？……这叫当你的爱已经可以放肆，就说明已经对你们的未来充满期待并且自信前途无量？？？

128L

我要抱住楼上痛哭……楼主！你害的我们今夜无眠！！

129L

封精品，贡上天！妈的这是什么鬼剧情……世界已经无我，再见。

130L

你们这么安静我以为我错过了全世界！原来都不知道说什么……算了，用心体会吧，我们懂得。（啊我哭的停不下来了……

 

——END——


	2. 不惊

不惊·论坛体天天视角

 

01.

最开始什么都不懂的时候，会需要有人带着你有模有样地学着。就像学骑自行车，不敢骑这考验平衡的两轮车，一踏上去轮胎与风打架，平衡失效随时都会摔倒，要有人在旁边扶你一把，才敢继续前行。

有的人在学的过程曾摔过很多次，而有的人会被护的很好从未摔倒，但无论用什么方式，最终学会以后自在似风一样骑行时，很少人会想知道你如何挑战成功。当你跌跌撞撞过成千上万次，也不会拿膝盖的淤青与疼痛作勋章，因为那是必须要经历的，什么都一样。

什么都一样，于金博洋亦是如此，逐渐长大后甚至比其他人更懂得许多，后来他表面波澜不惊，学会了藏事，谁也不知道为什么。

从踏上花滑这条路，金博洋就不断与滑行、跳跃、规则、挑战作伴。教练说他上冰就很兴奋，会第一个到冰场，与很多腼腆害羞孩子一样，跟人说话时会不知道怎么更好的表达，他眨眼睛的时候，让人觉得他带着些许苦恼与不知所措，也许是因为即将上电视，也许是因为面对记者与镜头，很想表达好自己想说的每一句话，好让大家不会觉得他很无趣、花滑很无趣，很想向众人表达他很开心，花滑很好，他已经认定了这条路，以后走下去会好好努力，再接再厉。

还没有想过会不会有一天他也能像前辈们站在最高领奖台上，目视红旗升上高空，然后将它虔诚地披在身上，接受万人欢呼与荣光降临，自己的名字铭记于史册，供后世瞻仰，还没想过怎么超越自己，追逐梦想到一生念念不忘，然后变成经典案例，要后人致敬分析。

最开始的时候，哪里会想这么多呢。只会把眼前一切先做好，不辜负身边人的期望，随后一步一步慢慢来，脚踏实地，不着急，他还有很长时间。

要做到最好，那么就需要一个榜样，无论哪个领域都是如此，首先要有一个标杆衡量出你是否标准哪里不足，故而将目光放到最优秀的人身上，不断学习并追上他们的脚步。

故而无人不知，无人不晓，金博洋说羽生结弦是他的偶像，在现在看来顺理成章，合乎情理。然而在金博洋的追逐目标中，羽生结弦是例外，此处本来无人知、无人晓。

大概最开始的你，还未被万人敬仰，最开始的我们，还没被鲜花簇拥被灯光覆没，所以最开始的我，也还没来得及收回我看着你的目光。

金博洋偶尔会在听到不同声音的“天天加油”时这么回想。但也只是想了一下下，像海面上浮起来一块木，停歇的候鸟压着一会又展翅高飞。

点冰、落地、勾手跳跃、空中旋转，难以听见别人的欢呼喝彩与掌声雷动，全神贯注于姿态和音乐的契合，落幕时分才坠回现实；滑行转圈，步伐转换，按照每一次练习的既定轨迹而去，以完成每个节目为目标，这已经是金博洋竞技生涯里的日常。

习惯与他人对比也是他的日常。因此他会想起羽生结弦。事实上，除了正式比赛，他每次练习完一次，都会下意识地想羽生结弦一次，想他的滑行，想他的音乐契合度，想他的神情，已经是多年习惯，只是默默念想，未敢喧嚣。

他听见有小孩子说“好帅好厉害”的时候，突然笑出声，却也突然很羡慕，因为孩子能肆无忌惮地说这些话。而这么多年，他当初还说过的话早就被遗忘。那时他也还年少。

年少的喜欢，那叫崇拜。少年最容易崇拜的是什么呢？是破开黑暗一往无前的勇者，是举剑而上无畏无惧的勇士，是黎明前破晓的光，是无论如何都会往前奔跑的信仰。

每个人都有年少时，十四五岁的年纪，刚刚好，幻想不差一分一毫，可以依旧想的简单纯粹，也可以大胆肆意胡思乱想，遇到一个比自己年纪大的、又优秀、又厉害的人，全心全意地就想靠近，像他一样在黑夜里发光。

少年时金博洋的崇拜是羽生结弦。

没错，的确是的。

时光跳转到金博洋作采访提及羽生结弦的画面上，年轻的运动员被问到如何看待那位卫冕冠军，金博洋波澜不惊地，笑着说。

“我从小就喜欢羽生。”

02.

一个人到底都经历了什么，眼底才会波澜不惊，坦然自若。人又是复杂个体，情绪更是难以解释，总是很难彻底摸透对方在想什么，总会下意识地猜想万一我看到的和对方想表达的不一样呢，如果我付出的一切未能如愿以偿呢，如果我都走了99步但对方都没有踏过一步呢，如果是我先动心我就输了呢。

如果表面不惊，内心却风起云涌。

而金博洋说，我没想这么多。

当偶像来看，就此而已。

说出来有人信有人不信，金博洋也想信，真的，打心底就想这么相信他这些话。

可他就是不信，没人逼迫他承认，但他自己承认了。因为心说不了谎话，你骗的过他人的眼他人的耳，唯独对自己坦诚，在谎话连篇真相是假的世界里，会留一片空白交给自己说真话。

他曾经也确实没有顾及没有顾虑地说出过自己的喜欢，发表于不知名的社交软件平台，跟身边人吐槽过激动过，在还未曝光的背后，如世上所有青涩的少年心事一样，存在过即将被岁月无声覆盖过。

曾能说出“羽生太帅了”的少年，如今长大逐渐沉稳，能坦然不惊说出“我从小就喜欢羽生”，藏了多少心思，就连金博洋自己都不知道，少年不识爱恨，难分辨的出那时悸动为何，却一如既往，在心里好好放着，因为习惯了，因为多年了。

金博洋听见冰块掉落进玻璃杯的声音，清脆碰撞，逐渐被框进小容量里调低声量，被人声淹没。晚宴人来人往，他抬头循声跟别人打招呼，低头调整正在直播的手机，旁边的金杨凑过来看了眼还没正式开始直播的屏幕界面，挑眉出声。

“直播呢？”

“嗯。”金博洋回道。

金杨惋惜地摇头，看了眼那边跟别人合照聊天的羽生结弦，故作深沉，“估计有人会让你找羽生结弦入镜。”

“啊？”少年茫然。

“哎，就跟你以前看比赛都专找羽生结弦主场的那样，冠军谁不想看呢。”金杨解释。

“可这是我的直播。”金博洋仍然不解。

“沉迷网络的金天天喔，你都往当网红这条路走了，当然更会选择看你啦。”金杨叹气，他比金博洋年长，看问题更透彻些，“我说，到时候没人关注，你可别哭鼻子啊。”

大家都喜欢看更优秀的人。而优秀的人如今也长大了。

金博洋突然意识到了什么。

“怎么会，肯定还有其他粉丝更爱我的。”金博洋不信，并且坚信自己的粉丝绝对会坚持拥护他爱他，“毕竟她们是真的爱我。”都是我身边真的爱我的人。

金杨点头揉着金博洋的头发，“嗯，就这么想，以后也会是这样的。路还长着呢。”

在隔着屏幕送上虚拟礼物与祝福的粉丝们的爱意包围下，金博洋关掉直播后，怅然若失，他刷了会微博，敏感的少年容易惶恐不安，觉得世界又变化了点。

他深深叹气，佯装在做深呼吸。

长大不过是一瞬间的事情。越来越多的人围着奉上喜欢，越来越多的人跟他一样视羽生结弦为目标偶像，越来越多的声音会挡住他的赞叹，再高声呼喊也比不上别人的疯狂，再热烈也不够他人燃烧的温度，而他还在最开始的地方等着，看着，不明所以地感受着这些变化，如洪水一样将人轰地措不及防。

噢，好烦。少年烦恼如期而至。

变的怎么这么快。这样好复杂。

03.

有没有试过看着眼前一群人蜂拥而上为一人万声齐呼，拥挤而狂，而你踮起脚尖也不及可以穿越人山人海看清楚那头的高度，放弃之后，只能在一边听着别人的欢呼声跟着别人的频率而苦笑鼓掌，你明明也很想做一个无论在哪里都持之以恒支持他的粉丝，想被他记住，想被他认可。

金博洋没试过，但觉得自己已经经历过了。他有预感到自己会是在一边默默无闻鼓掌的那一个，渺小又孤独。

虽然我是会跟她们一样的支持你喜欢你，一点也不差也没减少，但这样你就听不到我曾说过什么，这样你就再也不知道我曾想着什么。

那怎么能甘心。那怎么能放弃。

少年暂时收回了靠近的脚步，一点点长大，一点点观察着世界的变化。当他闭眼等风来，意识到风的变化，有什么在风里吵闹，叫嚣，乱七八糟，没有单纯的风声，他才顿时明白过来，原来如此。

原来如此。

最后少年克制住自己的喜欢，未敢轻易说出口，他怕一说出去，那些简单的话就被扭曲，扯散，不成原来的样子，不成最初的心意，被有心人说的不堪入耳。

我可不想……金博洋独自一人在冰场上滑着滑着，就原地蹲着怀抱着自己的双腿，他就在发愣，沉默，只有他一人呼吸在跟他互动交流，空旷让人开始胡思乱想。

金博洋微笑。我可不想我的喜欢变得像世界变化的这么复杂。我可不想在终于能和你同台竞技时被你以为那些崇拜都是假象。

我还没足够强大到能证明我是真的在追逐你，我还没到时候真的能让全世界知道我在努力。

我……金博洋想着想着，眼眶发红，眼睛里滚烫的泪水惹的他鼻头一酸，心里麻麻的，大雨倾泻而下。

我原来还没到能放肆的时候。

少年小声哭了会，不敢发出声音，止不住的抽泣在角落里低低回旋。随后他抬头，若无其事地抬起手用力缓慢地擦了会眼泪，他默默看着眼泪渗透进衣料，晕染开来层层叠叠，他知道等会继续练习的时候它们就会被带起的风吹干透，没有痕迹。

他吸吸鼻子，起身准备重启新一轮的滑行。

这样当然不行。要继续加油，继续奋斗，还要滑出最好的两套节目，还要上领奖台，还要不辜负自己的努力，要对得起摔的多少次跌的多少次，要对得起那些日日夜夜。

一定要对得起自己。

 

目光无意地移到自己右手手腕时，他停住不动。今天打算换块新表，但出门忘了戴。金博洋想起以前羽生结弦盯着他手腕看过，那时候他边采访边老想着扯衣袖挡住，结束对话后，回头，两个人默契地笑。那个人的笑脸浮现在脑海里，彼此眼神里的光都没有逃离掉，合的上对方的瞳。

金博洋心里一动。有什么想法冒出来，本来想克制，但又不想压着，他挣扎了一会，放弃投降，就让它放肆地在脑海里张扬。

原来如此。

他突然笑的开心，带动了脚步滑出去，冰刃下的线条一圈一圈的，重复重合，连接成圆，圆满，漂亮也流畅。

原来我还有一个机会，我忘了。

“I like your jump.”

他曾对我说过的。

“天天加油！”

他曾对我呐喊的。

踏着小碎步走过红毯，上前拥抱过的温度是真实的，握过手的触觉是真的，胸前的奖牌是真的，放眼望去那些粉丝观众们拿着的横幅是真的，耳边的掌声呼喊是真的，领奖台是真的，我抬头看见你对我笑听到的鼓励我的话也是真的。

我的机会是——

带着从天而降的跳跃与挑战难度能在赛场上吸引你的目光注意，采访时你在我旁边呼吸都能听的仔细，努力一把就能和你一同站在领奖台上，我跟你同一个身份，是竞争对手，是可以彼此较量，对望秒数倒计时也不怕被遗漏每一个交织的目光，我不是茫茫人海中过客一员，而是有机会能和你站在一起的选手，我是你的粉丝，直追到并肩的一天，而你曾认可我，记得我。

我是不一样的。

金博洋释怀一笑，踩着冰刃转了好几圈。

我是不一样的。

04.

随手点开相册翻找照片，金博洋哼着歌脚下一个打滑后忙稳住身形，继续波澜不惊地用另一部手机开着直播，低头应粉丝要求给她们找找看都收藏了什么自己的表情包，心里无奈又苦，但继续满足一直支持他的粉丝们的请求，他嘴角维持着上扬弧度，像被表情包逗笑，好几次捂着脸看不下去了。

他凑上前看直播界面，想知道他的女神们都在说什么，弹幕在他眼前快速越过，他翻了翻记录。

“天总这不忍直视的动作……怕不是收藏了几百张自己的跳跃颜看了心碎……”

“这么伤害自己真的好吗233333”

“表情都崩了！波澜不惊人设呢哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“说波澜不惊的是不是看了太多天总的官方采访哈哈哈！”

“在官方面前是要严肃点的啦～但直播就不用掩饰啦！傻孩子想笑就笑！”

“没事，你笑成什么样我都爱你！”

金博洋看完评论后大笑。

“还行，主要是刚结束训练，挺开心的。”金博洋出声说，转身让妈妈帮他暂时拿一下直播手机，低头快速翻阅了几遍相册，举起来凑近给粉丝们看。

“天噢！都是些什么啦2333”

“居然还有张某科的表情包哈哈哈你是不是手抖不小心保存了！hhhhhh”

“成语系列呢！你个窥屏粉丝生活的大佬！！”

“好像才几张……所以来加拿大之前发的那条微博PS照片都是临时收藏的吗！我还以为你！”

“别了别了，著名网红金删删，万一刚刚趁机删了呢！服了，大家都当无事发生过。”

“那次发微博……就皮一下，纯属表达自己对偶像朋友们的喜欢？简直引起我们这些没机会接触神仙们的猪猪女孩的不满……！”

“那些成语到底什么意思你懂不懂啊……”

“啊我觉得皮一下没毛病啊？喜欢就喜欢，说出来又不会怎样，克制不住就会发出来，有什么好说的？”

“以前采访的时候可没敢这么表达呢……皮皮皮！终于敢暴露迷弟属性了呀！”

金博洋挥挥手机调皮吐舌，微笑不语。

“在加拿大生活过的好吗？”界面又出现新的话题。

“去到那里好好学习啊！你可以的！”

“认真虚心求教哦！赶紧抓住bo叔跟你偶像求教！北京周期一切皆有可能！”

“啊啊啊你可以大胆去实现梦想了！别辜负了！”

“感谢CCTV 感谢各位体局大佬放我们天天出去……”

“我希望你以后变得更好，足够强大，再也没有人说你什么！”

“天天加油！”

金博洋认真看完每一条评论，揉着眼睛说：“会的会的！会加油的！打不倒的金博洋！”他笑着做了个握拳的手势。

下一秒飘来一句话，让他愣了许久。

“终于等到了即将属于你的时代。终于是时候了。”

他在心里默念。

是的，到时候了。

“天天，时间到了。”金妈妈举过提醒他，抬起一巴示意冰场那边的教练与羽生结弦正等着他，休息过后他们到了回去复盘的时间。金博洋接过手机跟粉丝们致歉。

“不好意思，最近很忙，这次简单直播补偿一次，我得交手机了，下次再见！”金博洋说过话后，抿着唇依依不舍。

界面的礼物突然增加，弹幕快速而过，评论处拉条越变越短，他赶紧说别刷礼物了，该结束了，要关掉直播时最后一次看评论，又一句话蹦到他眼前被捕抓到。

“天天，见到偶像你开心吗？”

而金博洋这次几乎脱口而出，没有迟疑。

“开心啊！超级开心！”

模棱两可的话跟着他灿烂的笑容退出直播，他眉眼弯弯笑出虎牙。

他将直播手机直接锁了屏，看着黑色屏幕里自己的脸又一次笑的开心。他从屏幕看到向他滑来的羽生结弦，心思流转，移动着手机将两个人一同框进了手机屏幕里。

当然开心啦。

他冲着屏幕中笑眯眯滑过来的羽生结弦笑。

毕竟我从小就喜欢羽生。

从未变过。

——END——


	3. 欢欣

欢欣·论坛体柚子视角

 

01.

他比想象中要更快明白过来什么叫喜欢。

初始新生的春草泛着干爽明朗的气味，但每到下雨潮湿的季节，就会混着泥土香一同随着深呼吸压进肺里，调和杂着新鲜，是春的味道。羽生结弦跟着母亲端坐在院子里，听见一阵鸟叫声，悦耳动听，抬眼往树上看去，不见行踪，但闻语响。

但他喜欢这种，非常清楚知道自己会喜欢什么。比如近期说出的自己喜欢金色的东西，他毫不掩饰。

暂时远离了冰场，午后的安逸让他开始回顾一个赛季的事情，回过头来，还念念不忘一个人的样子。

枯枝落叶到地上时，连同一只小鸟飞过来好奇的东啄西望，羽毛像渗着一层雨雾，抖动浑身翅膀后炸的像毛球，羽生结弦突然想起有人说鸟的翅膀是不能碰水的，不知道是真是假。

他动身想要去看的仔细，却被母亲叫住。

“想要去抓住吗？”母亲柔声问，“它确实很可爱。”

羽生结弦摇头解释自己只是想看清楚。

“这让我想起你很小的时候，喜欢什么鸟儿就会上前去抓住。”母亲目光柔和，浅浅一笑，“喜欢的话，不到手的确是很遗憾呢。”

少年时什么都想抓住。

羽生结弦听罢若有所思的点头，“您不是更喜欢这些自由自在的小鸟吗？”

母亲缓缓点头，“确实，我很爱如此的午后，所以我只是看着，从来不去打扰。”

她抬头看着天空，万里无云，晴朗明白。

“看着就好了，不必非要去拥有。”母亲微笑，“因为的确是喜欢的，有没有都没关系。”

羽生结弦跟着她一起看着湛蓝的天，沉默不语，想起什么似的，仰天叹气。

“那是爱吗？克制着，不去接触。”羽生结弦喃喃自语。

“或许呢。”母亲回答，“但有些事情是不能说谎的。”

“比如？”

“比如有人看着你的时候，跟你拥抱的时候。”

“真的不会说谎吗？万一对方只是客气呢。”

“那你用心感应了吗，结弦。”母亲突然这么问道，羽生结弦回过神来，他摇了摇头让自己清醒。

他刚刚又想到了那个人。他也在不断问自己，并且将这些探讨套用在对方身上，发现一切似乎得到了合理解释。

“是还在想花滑的事情吗？”母亲体贴地揽住过来的羽生结弦肩膀，“还是哪个人？”

羽生结弦皱着眉头，一时间不知道怎么跟母亲说自己在想谁，谁知母亲下一刻就帮他说出了那个人的名字，柔声细语，恍若清风。

“是在想博洋君吗？”

那个人的名字飘到耳边，羽生结弦愣住，“为什么这么觉得？”

母亲笑，“结弦表现得很喜欢博洋啊。”

羽生结弦听完，失笑。他没承认，也没否认，只是躺下来闭上眼，默念那个人的名字，小名，与一切，像以前一样。不知不觉，原来真的这么明显吗，他睁开眼睛，放任自己听着春的声音，开始有点想念还有几个月才能滑的像飞驰过去的冰场。

02.

远离社交软件平台，大概是羽生结弦意识到什么后做出的决定，他本来没注意到这些，但在一场比赛结束后猛然在通道间听见有很多人大声喊着他的名字为他欢呼时，他才反应过来，所有都在悄声发生改变。

从最开始的只专注于冰场，到后来万众瞩目，就像是一眨眼的事情。

世界变的太快了。

羽生结弦笑着接过粉丝递过来的不知道是第几个要签名的纸张，笔划过去，突然觉得好累。不是不喜欢这样，而是有什么要翻天覆地，即将压着心口，喘不过气来，有预感有什么要向他而来，也许是好的，也许是坏的，总之他总有一天会面临这些，会比现在更疯狂。

其实很早很早以前，他就已经看到自己这段路的未来归程，他就已经想过自己退役后的打算，像他们这种竞技生涯很短的运动员，或多或少都会预判到将来的事情，羽生结弦也不例外，站在起点，似乎就要越过鲜花奖牌荣誉勋章看到终点。

无可奈何，只能每一步全力以赴，比赛日倒计时后每一场都当做最后一次来拼搏。没有时间再让他关注别的，他得继续前行，心无旁骛。

……但这可不是收回看向博洋目光的理由。羽生结弦在听完对方作完采访后缓过神来，重新听见话筒人声，重新看见灯光幻影，重新恢复视线内一切事物的色彩，回到现实。

他从容接过话，接受下一个提问，他也没想过这次采访会被记录整合到某个不知名的帖子，跟一个人的名字并排，成为纪念的故事。

在这一次采访中，羽生结弦说的几分钟里，他忘了说过多少次金博洋的名字，也忘了说的顺序是什么，所有都一股脑的争先恐后地冒出，成话，在镜头话筒前这些还稍微显得语无伦次，但他还是忍不住地说，想要在短暂的话里好好夸一次对方，继续鼓励对方。

如果你能接收的到。

如果你能全都接好。

被提醒超过回答时间的羽生结弦笑着道歉，语气里都是欢欣若狂，好像每次提及那个人，语调就会控制不住地飞扬，上升，像要跳起来一样，原地旋转后完美落到心上。

羽生结弦想，这真是过于宣布自己的喜欢了，哪有人这么喜欢对手呢，哪有人说到名字都会差点破音呢，哪有人万分期待一个也许不属于自己的、他人时代的到来呢。

但我是，我是。

羽生结弦将脸贴桌面上，不断地笑。

我是真的喜欢他啊。

喜欢他的跳跃，喜欢他的小虎牙，喜欢他的腼腆微笑，喜欢他的说话语气，喜欢他看向我的目光与眼神笑意。

那让我用心感知到，他没有说谎，他没有跟其他人一样，在人群里大声喊过他的名字，没有兴奋地朝他示意挥手，他没有高声喧哗，只是敢跑到我身边，向我要一个小心翼翼的拥抱。

他站在我身边。他是不一样的。

03.

为你欢欣若狂从每一次接触开始，但是对方似乎不太热烈回应。

对他说的喜欢跳跃，只是懵懂着回复“yes”，给他的两个拥抱，只是波澜不惊地拥着，看他的采访，他也仍然波澜不惊地说着从小喜欢我的话。羽生结弦落寞地想着，所以大概，他也许并不是特别喜欢我？我看到的听到的都是假的吗？

他看过人来人往，匆匆而过，也有驻足凝视的时候，如沉默停住的石碑钟楼，但永远会有一个人给予他充分理由让他停留，让他敲开钟声，岁月时光就开始流动，掀起繁华后回音却仍是空荡荡空旷空白。

有候鸟收起翅膀，未肯飞跃。

“真羡慕羽生。”有人说过这些话，“听不到那些声音。”

“什么声音？”他问。

“世界的声音，网络上的，各种各样的事情，可真让人心烦。”

“怎么心烦？”

“人太多啦，真真假假，谁知道呢，被曝光的偶像先生都不敢轻易说出自己新的恋情。”

“为什么呢。”羽生结弦好奇。

“说的最大声的反而欲盖弥彰着那些谎话呢。”

他好像有点懂了。

有人逃得过这些，像他，而有人选择独留不语，或许是那个人。

如果真的喜欢的话，怎么可能会克制的住对他的喜欢呢？怎么可能不惊不语特意避开提及他呢？怎么可能在看见他时欢欣以后却依旧平静如水呢？怎么可能放任那只漂亮小巧足以到掌心里的小鸟逃离而飞走呢？

除非——

除非是将这份喜欢好好放在心上，种进土壤里，灌溉，等待，直到长成参天大树留下绿荫，才敢为他而来。

到那时候，已经不是单纯的喜欢了，那已经是新的开始。

“像是爱吧。”羽生结弦回神答道，他刚听清楚记者的询问，露出笑容。

记者倒是笑，“您说的坚持一件事到一生就是爱，对吗？”

羽生结弦毫不犹豫地点头。

“就像我希望自己一定要克制住自己上冰的欲望，告诉自己养好伤才能继续比赛。”

“不是爱的话，怎么能做到收放自如，克制的住呢。”

04.

下午跟记者约好去大楼商讨新的杂志采访，羽生结弦套过外套后，特意在冰场上停留了一阵，他看着还在做新练习滑行的金博洋，晃了晃神。

练习的跳跃高度依旧高，远度依旧远，像过去一样，从未改变，一如少年时，身影都能跟记忆里的重合无二，好像什么都没变化，让他心起眷恋。

时间在无情地推着他走，他甚至都不知道下一个四年能不能继续，一切都是未知航向，迷雾重重，他却在金博洋的跳跃里回到了过去。

羽生结弦难过地叹息一次。

他昨天跟金博洋边滑边聊天，随便聊了会，语言还不够顺利交流，磕磕绊绊地艰难理解了更高级的词汇。

他很好奇，金博洋过来的时候到底是什么心情。刚刚见面那会，金博洋只是乖巧礼貌地向羽生打招呼，却抑制不住嘴角的上扬，带点羞涩又傻气，仍然是藏好什么后波澜不惊的样子，他主动握住金博洋的手时他发现对方手心发烫，再上前拥住金博洋时，对方的耳朵发红。

啊，其实还在克制见到我的心情吗？羽生结弦从他贴近的动作能感知到金博洋的心跳在加快，快跟他一样，确认这是喜欢的频率。

他一直都能感知到什么是喜欢。

那为什么不和我一样，欢欣地向世人宣布我也确实是喜欢你呢？羽生结弦很想这么问。

后来两个人相处久了，他无意得知金博洋微博的事情，去找过成语意思后，他不敢再问金博洋。

金博洋在克制。

而他呢，在放肆。

羽生结弦朝看过来的金博洋挥了挥手示意要离开了，对方原地转了几圈以示回应。

 

端坐着回答记者尖锐刁钻的问题，羽生结弦低头捧过茶，润润喉。

“据说您有26岁结婚的想法？”记者如此发问，羽生结弦愣住，笑开。

“是的，有过这个想法。”羽生结弦点头，“但目前来说还是专注于比赛吧。”

记者表示理解，“那，您是否有喜欢的人呢？毕竟有过这个想法，还是……”

羽生结弦毫不避讳地开口：“当然。只是他还不知道，请保密。”

“啊……抱歉。”记者歉意地说道，“是还没有未来的打算所以要克制住向对方坦白的冲动吗？”

“也许是呢。他的未来还很长，暂时不需要考虑到这些。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地回答。

“刚刚问羽生说的，跟博洋说的话。”记者突然这么问，有些紧张地整理了一下手中的纸张，“我很抱歉，这是个玩笑。”

“没关系。”羽生结弦温和地笑，“我理解，毕竟都觉得我对他的喜欢已经外放到人尽皆知了。”

“因为你们是两个优秀的运动员，如今一起训练备战以后的比赛，我们都想祝福你们。”记者释怀一笑，灵感一来，忙将笔盖扯下来，在纸上写着什么，抬头道，“我很好奇您是怎么看待你们的未来？”

羽生结弦听完沉默沉思了一阵后，脑海浮现出那个人的身影。

少年时如此，现在也是如此，在他心里，从未变过一样，金博洋对他说的话和看着的目光，也从未说过谎。

就是那么简单的事情。羽生结弦像放开了什么，长呼。

“我们前途无量，未来可期。”

他一直也能感知分辨清楚爱的存在。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 顺手补档。


End file.
